1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interlocking pin system and more particularly pertains to decorating and securing duvet covers to down comforters, and also pertains to decorating and/or securing apparel, upholstery, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pin systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, pin systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of decorating and securing materials through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,446 to Silver discloses a fastener with ornamental front. U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,192 to Papazian discloses a button. U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,896 to Puckett discloses a fastener. U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,157 to Herman discloses decorative multi-part button assemblies and use thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,344 to Baughman discloses a pin with detachable face. U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,155 to Law discloses jewelry with interchangeable ornamentation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,942 to Fong discloses a fabric holder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,777 to Weatherall discloses a button device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,174 to Randolph discloses a quilt and cushion construction and button therefor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,251 to Shirley-Smith et al. discloses a fastener for attaching buttons and the like to fabric. Lastly, European Patent Application No. EP 1 159 901 Alto Yang and discloses a cover for a duvet.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an interlocking pin system that allows decorating and securing duvet covers to down comforters and that allows decorating and/or securing apparel, upholstery, and the like.
In this respect, the interlocking pin system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of decorating and securing duvet covers to down comforters and for the purpose of decorating and/or securing apparel, upholstery, and the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved interlocking pin system which is removable and adjustable and which can be used for decorating and securing duvet covers to down comforters and can also be used for decorating and/or securing apparel, upholstery, and the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.